Ember Island Reunion
by Kataangfanatic
Summary: Six years after the war, the gang gets together for a reunion on Ember Island. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ember Island Reunion

**This is my first story on fanfiction. As the summery says, it takes place six years after the war. Please read and review. I want to know if I can make the next chapter better.**

**Ember Island Reunion**

**Chapter 1: New lives **

As the moon descended into the western sky, the sun rose from its hiding place in the east, and the world bid farewell to the night and embraced the light of a brand new day**. **Aang woke silently with the sunlight shining in his eyes**.** He moaned and slowly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes**.** He looked around the bedroom and was about to question where he was, but then he remembered last night**.** He and Katara had just returned from their honeymoon just last night**.** The day he and Katara were married was the best day of his life**.** He hadn't felt so happy since the day Katara had become his girlfriend six years before**.** And now, they were married**.** Their Honeymoon had been about two and a half weeks long and very enjoyable**.** Aang went along to the closet and found some clothes to wear for the day**.** When he came out, he walked over to the mirror and looked himself over**.**

After the war, Aang decided to let his hair grow out again**.** He did cut it so it didn't get too long and he was by now, used to it**.** Sometimes it made him feel uncomfortable but Katara thought he looked very handsome with his thick, dark hair**. **Suddenly, the sweet smell of bread, muffins, tea, and many more wonderful foods filled the room**. **It only took Aang a moment to realize Katara was making breakfast**. **He smiled at the thought and headed for the kitchen where he found Katara who'd just put a very delectable meal on the table**.** He loved Katara's cooking so much**.** It was so sweet and good for him**. **He couldn't think of a single person who'd hate Katara's food**.**

Katara looked up from the table to see her husband finally awake**.** They smiled at one another and Katara threw her arms around him in a warm, loving embrace**.** Aang hugged her back and held onto her as much as he could**. **He wanted this moment to last forever**. **After he let go, Katara's lips met her husband's in a sweet romantic kiss**. **She didn't want to pull away at all**. **When they finally broke, they stayed silent for what seemed like forever**. **"Morning sleepyhead," her sweet voice said softly**. **"Morning," he said just as softly**.** He looked at the delicious spread on the table and smiled at her**.** "Did you make this for us?" She smiled at him with her soft blue eyes**.** "Of course I did**.** I made all our favorites**. **I found those air nomad recipes and made that tomato soup you like so much**.** And egg custard, some jasmine tea and banana-nut muffins**. **The perfect way to start the day**.**" Aang smirked at his wife and looked her in the eyes**. **"Are you by any chance trying to spoil me?" She gave him a smart look as she leaned her head against his chest**.** "Well what's wrong with that? We're married now, I like spoiling you**.**" She went to the table and sat down**. **Aang decided not to argue and joined his wife at the table for breakfast**.** It had been six years ago that Aang had defeated Fire lord Ozai and Zuko had taken his place**. **He remembered all of Zuko's Plans to rebuild the Fire Nation and to help the other nations recover from the heavy beatings they took**.** Aang had helped Zuko in any way he could by earning the other nations' trust**. **It had taken time, but all the hard work paid off**.** Now, the world was prospering in a great era of peace and happiness**. **

Aang and Katara lived along the southern coast of the earth kingdom where it was nice and quiet**.** The air was warm and the sea was calm**.** Katara enjoyed watching the sunset from the beach**. **It just seemed so romantic**. **On clear evenings, she took Aang down to the beach so they could watch the sunset together**.** She always loved this about living on the coast**. **While they were eating, Aang thought about the others**. **He thought about Toph back at her parents' estate and Zuko, all the way overseas at the Fire nation capital**. **And he thought about Sokka as well**. **Aang hadn't forgotten the water tribe worrier at all**. **He'd moved to Kyoshi Island and married Sukki**. **Aang could still remember their wedding day from three years ago**.**

_Flashback_

Sokka stood at the end of the aisle with Aang as his best man beside him**.** The fifteen year-old Avatar could see his friend was nervous as they waited for the bride to arrive**.** "You okay?" "Aang, what if she doesn't come? What if Sukki decides not to marry me?" Sokka whispered**. **"Don't worry Sokka, you're a great guy**. **Sukki loves you and she's going to walk down that aisle and you two will be married**. **You'll see**.**" "That's right Sokka**. **Sukki will come**. **Just stay calm," Katara said**. **Sukki had made Katara her maid of honor for the wedding**. **She was dressed in a beautiful light green silk robe lined with gold thread and a golden Fan headpiece that made her look like a Kyoshi worrier and her hair was tied up in a short ponytail at the back**. **Toph had become the flowergirl for the ceremony**. **She didn't mind that, she was enjoying the fact that she could be part of the wedding**. **

Suddenly, everyone turned towards the back of the church and saw Sukki dressed in a snow-white bride's gown**. **As expected, her face was hidden by the white veil a bride always wore before marriage**. **She was walked carefully down the aisle by her father, as was the tradition of a wedding**. **Sukki's parents were good-hearted people who'd accepted Sokka into their family**. **Sokka had nearly fainted when they'd given him their blessing to marry Sukki**. **And now, here she was**. **The woman of his dreams was about to become his wife**……..**

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife**. **You may now kiss the bride**.**" That was the best moment of Sokka's life!

_End Flashback_

Aang still smiled when he thought about Sokka on Kyoshi with Sukki**. **Sukki had gone back to training the girls and Sokka had started teaching the boys on the island how to swordfight**. **He looked over at his wife as they finished breakfast and sighed**. **Aang knew that she still missed her brother**. **Kyoshi wasn't far from where they lived, but they knew that it took at least two days to get to and from the island by boat**. **Aang could see how much Katara wanted to see Sokka again**. **Once they'd put all the dishes away, the eighteen year-old Avatar took his wife in his arms and lay down on the sofa**. **After what seemed like forever, Aang spoke**. **"You miss Sokka don't you?" Katara turned to look at him and nodded**. **

He smiled softly and gently wiped away a tear from her soft, smooth cheek**. **"I Miss the others so much Aang**. **Toph teaches earthbending back at her home**. **Zuko's stuck at the Royal palace**. **And Sokka's practically cut off from the rest of the world on Kyoshi**.**" She nuzzled closer to him for comfort as she thought about the rest of the group scattered in different places**. **"We're the only ones in the group still together," she said**. **Now, Katara was weeping into her husband's chest, unable to control the continuous stream of tears now bursting from her glassy blue eyes**. **Aang wrapped an arm around Katara and stroked her soft hair, trying his best to comfort her**.** He knew how she felt**. **He missed the others too**. **Finally, tears ran down his cheeks as well and before long, he was crying with Katara**. **He knew that he had to do something to get the team back together**.** Aang and Katara spent the rest of the day snuggling on the sofa and thought about their friends in their own isolated parts of the world**.**

That night, Aang thought about the best way to bring their group together again**. **Then, he had an idea**. **A reunion on Ember Island**. **It was perfect**. **Finally, he drifted off to sleep with the idea of a reunion still fresh in his mind**. **

**Sorry about the long first chapter. Please review and tell me if I can do anything to improve my work. I want people to enjoy my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ember Island Reunion

**Reunion**

**Chapter 2: Good news **

Aang woke to the sound of a gentle breeze outside the window. It was the spring season, the Peak season for the earthkingdom. Aang loved seeing the earthkingdom when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. He enjoyed lying with Katara under the cherry blossom trees and watching as the beautiful delicate flowers floated down on a gentle afternoon breeze. Aang thought it was the most romantic setting in all of the four nations. A slight nudge beside him brought him back to his bed. He turned over and saw Katara sound asleep. Aang smiled at his wife and thought about how she'd react when he told her about his idea.

He gazed at Katara for what seemed like forever. She was so beautiful in his eyes. He thought about the way her long hair flowed halfway down her back. She always had a warm gentle smile on her face. And the way her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, even the sky would turn green with envy. _She's so beautiful_, he thought. _It's the way her soft hands always have that magic effect on me. I never get tired of her majestic beauty._ He stroked a hand through her soft, fluffy hair. It was like touching the softest cloud in the entire world. Soon, his hand reached her face and caressed down to her neck. Katara shivered as she felt something slowly move down her neck and woke to find Aang with a hand on her neck. He blushed as she looked at him and pulled his hand away. "And what exactly were you doing?" she asked seeing his red cheeks. "Um, well, I-was uh." She giggled as his cheeks went a darker shade of red. "It's all right. I was just teasing you." He smiled and his eyes stayed fixed with hers. "Katara, I've got an idea. What if we had a big reunion with the others on Ember Island?" Katara stayed silent for a while before speaking. "Are you sure Aang?" "Of course, we haven't seen the others for years. And I know you miss Sokka. So what do say?"

Katara couldn't believe it. Aang really wanted to get together with the rest of the group? Well, she did miss her brother. "Sure, why not?" "Great, now, we just need to see if it's ok with the others." Aang hoped out of bed and found some paper along with a brush and began writing. Katara followed behind him and looked over his shoulder at what he was writing. Once it was finished, he rolled it up into a scroll and tied it with a ribbon colored orange with the air nomads' symbol on it to signify that it was from the avatar. He then called to Momo. The winged lemur came scurrying out of his hiding place and ran up to Aang's shoulder. "Here you go buddy. Take this to Sokka and Sukki," he said. The little furry creature waited while the scroll was tied to his feet and he flew off to Kyoshi Island.

_Meanwhile... _

Sokka looked out over towards the ocean and drew in a big sigh. He longed to see his sister again. He hadn't seen her for three years. The last time he'd seen her, was when she'd gotten married to Aang about a month ago. He'd remembered how nervous his friend had been. But he helped the young avatar out just as he had done the same for him. He could well remember how Hakoda, their father, had walked Katara down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her bride's gown. It was like reliving his wedding day in Aang's shoes. Finally, he snapped out of his flashback. He could see children playing in the town below. They ranged from four to ten years old. They looked so happy and lively as they ran around with smiles on their faces. Some of those children were lucky enough to be born after the war. They could live happy lives without the horrors of war scarring them with deep depression.

As he watched, he thought about how the recent war had affected him. It was because of the war, his mother was gone. And because of the war Princess Yue, who he'd met at the Northern Watertribe, was also gone. Now, Sokka didn't have much family left. Only his father, grandmother, and sister were what family he had. His sister, he wished he could see her warm, happy face again. It was one of the only joys left in his life. Ever since they'd all spilt up, Sokka had become somewhat depressed. It was like all he did was train the boys on the island in sword fighting and when he was alone, he'd think of nothing but his family. His sister lived along the southern coast of the Earthkingdom which wasn't far from Kyoshi Island. But it took at least two or three days to travel to and from the island by boat. Sometimes, he wished that the island was closer to the mainland so he could actually visit his sister. Suddenly, he felt someone touching his shoulder. He jumped and spun around to find Sukki right next to him. She was in a light green silk robe outlined with gold. She usually wore this after training the girls in fighting.

"You thinking again?" she inquired. "Yeah, I was." "What were you thinking about?" although she had a good idea of what he was going to say. "I was just thinking about Katara. I mean I know that she and Aang are married now, and I'm sure he'll take good care of her. But I just miss her. Ever since the group split up we've pretty much moved on and we don't see one another anymore. I just wish we weren't so far apart."

"Well everyone had a good reason for all of us splitting up. Zuko has to rule the Fire Nation because he's the Fire Lord. Aang has his Avatar duties so he's on the move a lot.

And Toph needed to get things settled with her parents." Sokka smirked at the thought of Toph. The blind earthbender had joined them when they were traveling through the Earthkingdom to teach Aang earthbending. But she'd stayed with them all the way to the final battle with Fire lord Ozai. Her parents had never understood her much. But about a year after the war ended, Sokka had gotten a letter from Toph, saying that she'd worked things out with her parents and she'd started an earthbending class.

But he still wanted to see the others again. Especially his sister. Just then, they saw a small figure flying through the sky. "What is that?" As the figure drew closer, he realized who it was. "Momo, it's you! How you doing buddy?" The winged lemur landed on his arm and Sokka removed the scroll from his feet and saw the air nomad seal on it. "It's from Aang! I wonder what he wants." Sokka opened up the scroll and started to read it out loud.

_Dear Sokka, _

_How are you? I know that our team's been apart for years now, and Katara really misses you and the others. So, I thought that we all could have a little reunion on Ember Island._

_I'll ask Zuko if it's ok with him. Hope we see you there,_

_Aang_

"Aang wants us to get together for a reunion on Ember Island." "Well that sounds like a good idea. Well what do you think, should we go?" Sokka thought about it for a moment. It would take some time, but he did want to see his sister again. At last, he turned to Sukki and smiled. "Sukki, pack your things, we're going to Ember Island!"

_Later, at the Fire Nation Royal Palace..._

Zuko stood and stretched as the last of the national traders left the conference chambers. Another trading dispute settled for now. Lately, he had to deal with more and more trading disputes and keep the government from crumbling. It was all exhausting for one person to handle. He needed some time to relax and enjoy himself. He was about to leave for some tea, but a guard walked in. "Fire lord Zuko," he said and bowed respectfully. "I apologize for the interruption sir, but we've just received a message from the" but before he could finish, Momo scurried into the room. "Momo! Hey little guy, how are you?" The little furry creature gave him the scroll tied to his feet. Then, he found a bowl of moon peaches and helped himself. Zuko untied the scroll and began to read.

_Zuko, how are you? I thought that we could all get together on Ember Island for a little reunion. If it's allright with you. _

_Your friend, Aang._

Zuko smiled as he finished the letter. _A reunion sounds nice to me. I'd better send Aang a letter telling him I'm okay with the idea._ He pulled out a brush and some paper and wrote. He rolled the letter up and tied it to Momo. "Okay Momo, take this back to Aang please." The lemur gave a friendly screech and ran out of the room. Soon, Iroh, Zuko's uncle came in. "Nephew, what was Momo doing here?" "He brought a message from Aang." Then, he headed for the door. "Pack your bags Uncle, we're going to Ember Island!"


	3. Chapter 3

Island

**Chapter 3: Arrival at Ember Island**

Flying high, near the clouds, Appa soared across the vast ocean separating the Earthkingdom and the Fire Nation, towards Ember Island. Aang and Katara sat at the head of the large flying Bison, anxious to see their friends again. "I'm so excited Aang. Just think, soon we'll be with all our friends again!" Aang smiled at the thought of his old friends.

"Yeah, I know. It's been a long time since we've seen the others. Who knows how much they've changed since we last saw them." Aang had noticed that Sokka had seemed depressed the last time he'd seen him. He was funny and happy whenever Katara was around. And when he and Sokka were by themselves, he'd be a completely different person. He wasn't funny or his happy old self. He just seemed down in the dumps when he wasn't around Katara. He hoped that this time would be different though. He hated to see his old warrior friend like that. And if Katara found out that he was so depressed, then she'd be the same way and that would break Aang's heart. The last thing he ever wanted was to see his wife so unhappy.

After two hours of flying, Ember Island finally came into view. "Look, there it is!" Aang said. He sent Appa down towards the island and came to a soft landing right near the Fire lord's beach house. Aang hopped off Appa and helped Katara down from the sky Bison. They turned around to find Zuko. "Still flying I see," he said.

Katara ran up to Zuko and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever gotten. "It's good to see you too Katara." She smiled at him. He still had that good sense of humor she remembered so well.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor now that your fire lord," she laughed. She let Zuko go and let Aang talk to him. "Good to see you're enjoying married life Aang."

"Well, I doubt that I'll stop enjoying it Zuko. I think I can live like this for quite some time."

"Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Katara turned around to the sound of the gentle old voice.

"Iroh!" She ran up to the kind old man and gave him the biggest of hugs. Aang and Zuko rolled their eyes and sighed.

"What can I say; I'm just naturally handsome to women."

"Yes uncle, you're irresistible to women," Zuko said. Suddenly, the earth rumbled under them and before they knew it, Toph was right in front of them.

"Hello there sugerqueen!" Katara smiled at the sound of her old nickname and hugged her best friend as hard as she could.

"I'm glad to see you could make it Toph," Aang said as Toph gave him a hug. "I guess your parents really do trust you."

"Yep, and besides, I wasn't going to miss out on seeing you guys again. There's no way I'd pass up on an opportunity like that." Then, they all heard a very familiar voice.

"Well it looks like we're just in time for a big welcome." Katara knew that voice all too well. She turned around to see Sokka.

"Sokka!" She ran right into his arms and never wanted to let go. She wanted to hug her big brother forever.

"I'm glad to see you too Katara." She finally let go and started talking to Sukki, giving Sokka some time to talk to Aang. "So, how's life with Katara Aang?"

"It's good Sokka. But she really missed you." Sokka nodded and turned his attention to Zuko.

"So, how's your life as fire lord?"

"It's challenging. So many trade disputes lately. I'm glad Aang thought of this. I just needed some time to get away from it all." Aang could well understand that. It only meant that he'd have to leave soon to fulfill his Avatar duties. He didn't want to leave his wife, not for one minute. Doing that was like driving a knife through his heart. But even with the war over, the world still needed him. Even if it meant having to be apart from Katara for a while. But he knew he'd be with her again once that happened. And that eased his pain a little.

"Well," Zuko said. "Why don't we all go inside and get settled?" Everyone followed Zuko up the path to the beach house. After he'd become fire lord, one of the first things Zuko had done, was renovate the beach house. As they walked through the doors, they were dazzled by the wonder and splendor of Zuko's beach house. "Allright, the rooms are upstairs. Follow me guys." They made their way up to the second floor and saw paintings and fine art crafted from all over the fire nation. They rounded the corner and saw five doors at the end of the hall. The one right at the end was the biggest, signifying that it was reserved for the fire lord.

"This is it," Zuko said at last. "Okay guys, you can all choose your rooms and who you want to share with."

"Come on Aang," Katara said. She took her husband by the hand and before anyone could say a word, she had pulled him into one of the rooms and locked the door. Sokka could hardly believe his eyes. He hadn't even got the chance to protest. He still had his protective big brother instincts in him. He just wanted Katara to be safe. He trusted Aang, but he was still weary about them being alone.

At last, Zuko broke the silence. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. See you all in the morning." And with that, he closed his door and the others did the same. Sokka was glad to be with his sister again, but as he and Sukki dozed off, he felt like something strange was going to happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ember

**Chapter 4: A not so pleasant awakening**

**Sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while but I had my cousin over and it's been pretty hard to get some good ideas flowing. Anyway, enough of my chattering. Here is chapter four. I think it's one of the best chapters so far. (Note the chapter starts off with Aang having a very good dream.) I don't own Avatar. It belongs to its very respective owners. Enjoy )**

_He walked along the dirt path and took in all the beauties of his surroundings. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't care. He could feel a familiar presence nearby. He reached the top of a hill, and there she was. Katara, the love of his life. Her clear blue eyes met his stormy gray ones. "Hi Aang", she said softly. Aang could feel his heart flutter like crazy. This was the woman he had the deepest of feelings for. He only had but just the briefest moment to look at her before their lips met for what was like the longest kiss in the avatar's life. When at last the couple broke, Katara spoke. "I love you." Again, Aang's heart leapt in his chest. "I love you too," he said just as softly as her……_

Dawn's first light came as but a tiny sliver onto Aang's face. He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw Katara lying next to him, sleeping soundly and safely. This was his favorite part of the day. Waking up to Katara's beautiful face and smelling the sweet scent of her soft and fluffy hair. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world! He couldn't think of any girl he'd rather be with. He carefully slipped out of bed, so as not to wake his wife, and pulled on some clothes. Knowing that Sokka might be suspicious, Aang had decided to get up before everyone else did. As it was just dawn, Aang walked quietly down the hall and looked at the paintings. He saw one of Zuko and his family. _So that's what Zuko looked like before he got his scar,_ he thought. He could see his sister Azula, the freak who zapped him with lightning. His tyrant father, Ozai. And his dear mother, Ursa. Aang had met her. Zuko had believed that she was dead, but she was alive. She ended up fighting Azula in the final battle and had killed her. She was one of the nicest people Aang had met in the fire nation at that time.

_It must have been hard for Zuko to live in a family when only his mother and uncle loved him, _Aang thought sadly. _But I wouldn't really know, being raised by monks and all. I'm glad I've got Katara now. She makes me happy!_ He smiled at the thought of Katara. Finally, he went out to the balcony to watch the sunrise. He figured going back to bed would only wake Katara and he wanted to let her sleep. And it was nice and quiet out here. He felt very at peace with the world. He sat down and began to meditate to pass the time. He'd been there for about an hour when he could feel a familiar presence disturbing his meditation. Then, a sweet scent filled the air around him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Katara in a light blue night dress. Her hair was down, around her shoulders. When Aang turned, she jumped slightly. She turned to leave but he gently took her hand and stopped her. "Don't leave," he said softly. She turned till she was facing him, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"But, I don't want to disturb you." She looked down at the ground, obviously embarrassed for breaking his concentration. The young man placed a hand on his wife's chin and brought her face to his.

"You're not disturbing me. You're presence is so soothing to me," he said innocently. She smiled and blushed at the compliment. Aang always made her feel so special that way. She felt so flattered by him. He never said anything to hurt her. He always spoke from his heart about her. Aang couldn't help but laugh. He put an arm around her and before she could react, he pulled her closer to him until their lips met. Katara could only kiss back and put her arms around his neck. Aang's arms came around her waist and he held her closer still. Before they could do anything else, someone shouted,

"**What the Hell are you two doing?!" **They broke at last and turned to see Sokka, Sukki, and Toph standing in the doorway to the balcony. They backed away from each other and their cheeks turned every known shade of red. Sokka was practically speechless while Sukki and Toph each had a big smile on their faces. Toph could hardly contain herself.

"Allright sugarqueen, I knew you'd get romantic with twinkle toes sooner or later!" Katara went even redder than before. It was so embarrassing for both of them.

"Oh, they're so sweet together," Sukki said. Sokka went even redder than his sister with anger!

"Hey, don't encourage them!! This is not what I like to see when I first wake up!! My little sister and my best friend making out like they're the only ones here!!"

"Well Sokka," Sukki pointed out. "Katara's not little anymore and she's married to Aang. So you might as well get used to it." She smiled at her husband. "You're so dramatic," she laughed. Sokka was still angry. He was okay with Aang and Katara being married, but he didn't like to wake up and see his sister and his "brother-in-law" making out right before his eyes.

When no one said anything, Aang finally spoke up. "Sorry Sokka, I was out here meditating and then Katara showed up and well uh…." Sokka just stood there. _This can't be good, _Aang thought. _If Sokka's silent, then that can only mean trouble. _"Sokka, you okay?"

"Aang, I'm going to count backwards from five and give you a head start."

"Wait, what?" Aang asked.

"5…4…3…2…"

Aang figured out what he meant and ran as fast as he could with Sokka right on his tail. After the short silence, all three girls burst out laughing. "Wow, I didn't know Sokka could run so fast," Toph said between laughs.

"Neither did I Toph," Katara said. Just then, Zuko came into the doorway.

"Hey guys, why is Sokka chasing Aang down stairs and uh, outside?" The girls just went into another fit of laughter. Zuko looked puzzled.

"We'll tell you on the way downstairs," Katara said. They met up with Iroh and told Zuko what had happened.

"So let me get this straight, you and Aang were making out on the balcony, and then you two and Sokka saw them kissing, and then he chased Aang out of the house?" All three of them nodded. "Sokka is crazy," he said. The girls laughed again and sat down at the table.

"So, anybody want some tea?" Katara asked. Everyone nodded yes and Katara put some water in the teapot and waited patiently while it boiled. "I wonder where the guys went to anyway," she said.

At that moment, Aang came running in and leaning against the counter, caught his breath. "I… didn't know… how fast… Sokka… could run," he gasped. "I even used airbending and he still kept up with me!" Katara patted him on the back and handed him a fresh cup of tea.

As if that was his cue, Sokka stumbled into the room and almost pulled Aang to the ground. "I bet… you didn't think… that I could… keep up… with you. Never underestimate a warrior Aang! Even if you are an airbender." He pulled himself up and sat down next to Sukki. "I had a feeling something was going to happen this morning when I went to bed. And I was right," Sokka said looking at Aang and Katara.

The young couple looked away and went red once again. "Oh come on Sokka," Sukki protested. "You knew Katara was going to grow up and get married someday didn't you?!" Sokka grumbled as he tried to think of a comeback. He knew that Katara would get married one day, yes. But he still remembered Jet, the smooth talking freedom fighter who'd tricked them years back. He just wanted Katara to be safe from guys like that.

"Well I just don't want Katara to get hurt. I mean, think about Jet. He tricked us years ago and almost destroyed that village. And he fooled Katara and well I-uh," Sokka said, trying to find the right words.

Katara was quite shocked at this. She knew that Jet had been a jerk, but she was older than that now and much more capable in protecting herself. "Sokka, I'm not a little kid now," she said. "I can take care of myself and I've got Aang too." Sokka said nothing and Katara went on. "I know you're my brother and your just trying to protect me but I don't need you watching over my like some hungry moose lion." There was a short silence afterwards.

"Um, I'm gonna go get out of my bed robes," Zuko said at last. He stood up and left the kitchen. Iroh followed after his nephew. Aang, Toph, and Sukki decided to give the siblings some time alone and made their way out of the kitchen. Sokka could see the sorrow in his sister's eyes as she went on.

"I'm sorry Sokka," she said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to make you upset but, I'm not the helpless little sister you used to watch over. I'm a waterbending master; I think I can handle any trouble that comes my way." Finally, she let the tears fall as she began to weep. Sokka put an arm around his sister and held her close.

"I'm sorry Katara. I know you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself. But sometimes, I just feel like I need to protect you. Like I still need to keep you safe from guys who might take advantage of you." When Katara said nothing, Sokka continued. "But I know that Aang loves you and I know he'd never try to hurt you at all. The truth is I miss you." Katara stopped crying and looked at her brother. "I couldn't keep my mind off you. I just got more and more depressed without you. But when Aang sent the message about meeting on Ember Island, I felt a whole lot better, knowing that I'd get to see you again."

Katara smiled and hugged her brother tighter than ever before. "I'm sorry I made you so depressed Sokka," she said. "I just needed to start my life with Aang, like you started a new life with Sukki." Sokka smiled as he let go of his sister. With Sokka's depression gone, they went to spend the rest of their reunion happily with their friends and loved ones.

_Later, in town…_

Things were quiet as the avatar and his companions walked the streets of Ember Island. It was a slow day and not many people were out and about. The lack of people made Aang nervous as they made their way through the market. "What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked.

"Well, there's hardly anybody here. Is something going on here Zuko?"

"No, it's just early Aang. Not many people are out and about at this time in the morning."

"Well, how are things here anyway?" Katara spoke up.

"Not bad. But I've had to deal with a lot of trade disputes lately. It's all so tiring," he said with a great sigh.

"Oh yeah," Aang said. "You mentioned that yesterday actually." Zuko nodded as they all kept on walking.

"It must be nice to be fire lord," Toph said with admiration. "Being able to come here whenever you want, and getting to get anything and being able to get a seat in any restaurant you want to eat at." Zuko smiled at this.

"Well that's true, but I prefer to be kinder to other people. I don't want to act like my father. I don't want to strike fear into everyone I come across." They walked a little longer before coming across a restaurant on the corner of the street. The sign said, "The white lotus." They walked in and as Zuko had said, it was hardly busy. A few people sat at tables and were sipping tea, talking to one another, or just eating quietly. No one looked up to notice them enter. They found a table large enough for all of them and took their seats. At last, a waiter approached them. "Good morning, what can I get for the fire lord and his friends?" They all took their time ordering and as expected, Sokka took the longest time to order. Everyone was getting impatient as Sokka kept staring at the menu.

He'd been looking for half an hour and finally, Toph lost patience.

"Just order something Sokka!" she yelled.

"Oh, allright! I'll just have some tea and steak," he said. The waiter walked off to place the orders. It was somewhat quiet as they waited for their food. Aang broke the awkward silence. "Uh, is anyone going to say anything?" he questioned.

"Well, what's there to say?" Sokka said.

"Come on Sokka, we haven't seen each other in six years. There's gotta be something we can talk about, like what's going on in our lives."

"Aang's right," Sukki said. "We all came here to be together and catch up with each other. So we should talk about what's new with us."

"Well as I said before I've had to deal with a lot of trading problems," Zuko said. "I don't know when it will end."

"What are these 'trading disputes' about," Katara asked curiously.

"Just small mishaps and disagreements over trade routes and what things to ship to what places."

"Oh, I see," she said softly. They all talked about what they were doing with their lives, until their food came. They ate and talked some more and watched Sokka eat like Momo does when he's really hungry. When they'd finished, they headed off back to the beach house and lazed around for what seemed like ages. While everyone slept that afternoon, Toph sneaked out towards the beach and sat down on a rock. She picked up a stone and skipped it across the water and finally, she heard a voice.

"Hey hot stuff." She smiled at her nick name.

"Hey yourself," she said……

Zuko sat in his room writing a letter to Mai.

_Dear Mai,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while. I thought you might like to come down to Ember Island. Also, I have something to ask you._

_Love, Zuko._

Zuko rolled up the letter and tied it to a messenger hawk and the hawk flew away.

**Sorry about the long chapter. I think it's the longest one yet. Well, I hope you liked it. From what we now know, Toph is dating someone and Zuko has sent a letter to Mai, asking her to come out to Ember Island. What's gonna happen? Well you'll have to wait till the next update to find out! I'd like to thank Avatarprodigy for giving me this idea. I really appreciate it. Also, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story. If you guys like this story then tell me if you'd like to see a sequel to this one. Anyways, see you all next update! ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Fire

**Chapter 5: Confessions, a proposal, and goodbyes**

**Sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long. I got kind of lazy. I know, bad me.**

**Here it is the last chapter of Ember Island Reunion. Here, we'll see who Toph's mystery boyfriend is and what Zuko has to ask Mai. And, there will be some goodbyes too. Also, I've decided to go ahead and make a sequel to this story. It's called Staying Together. I'm almost finished with the first chapter so be prepared for it. One more thing. After finding someone with the same penname as me, I've changed my penname to Kataangfanatic. Just to let you all know. Enjoy!**

They stood at the water's edge, holding hands. "So, when are you going to tell them?" Toph knew what he meant. She still hadn't told her friends that she was dating.

"I'll tell them soon. I just need time that's all." He gave her a serious look, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Well, you'd better tell them soon. This reunion won't last for long." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Toph went as red as a fire lily and made her way back to the beachhouse. 'How am I going to tell them?' she thought. 'I can't keep it a secret. But I still don't feel comfortable telling them. I could probably tell Katara first. She's like my big sister; I know I can trust her enough to tell her things like that.'

Katara began to stir from her slumber. She felt Aang's arms around her waist and smiled. She always woke up with his arms around her like that. He just didn't want to let her go. 'He's so sweet,' she thought. 'He just wants to be close to me I guess. So much for Sokka's "Men are tough" thing. I'm glad he's not rough or tough though. I like Aang just the way he is. Always wanting to keep me safe and happy.'She slowly slipped out of his warm arms, trying not to wake him. But as soon as his arms left her, he opened his eyes slowly. She just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I'm just going downstairs for something to eat. You don't have to come. I know you're tired. Just get as much rest as you can." She gave him another kiss on the lips and walked quietly out of the room. Aang just grinned and went back to sleep.

Katara came through the doorway and found Toph sitting at the table. "Hey, Toph. What are you doing down here?" Toph set her glass down and sighed.

"I have something to tell you Katara," she said somewhat softly. "Here, sit down." Katara got some tea and smoked sea slug and sat in the empty seat next to her friend.

"What is it Toph?" 'Oh brother! Should I tell her or should I just let it slide?' she thought. Toph moved her cup around the table nervously and wondered what to do. "Toph, you can tell me anything. I'm like your big sister. I'm sure whatever you have to say isn't that hard."

Toph took a deep breath and decided that now was the best time. "Allright, I'll tell you. This is kind of hard for me to say so listen carefully. Katara…… I've got… a… a boyfriend." 'There, I said it! But what will she say?'

Katara gasped in surprise at what her friend had just said. 'Toph is dating?' She couldn't believe it. But Toph had just told her. "Oh my gosh! Toph, that's great!!" She said.

Toph's foggy eyes widened. "Really? Well thanks, Katara. I'm glad you think so."

"So, who are you dating?" Katara asked. Toph smiled at the question. Boy would Katara be blown away when she told her.

"Well, you know that guy who you met in the earthkingdom who was at the invasion? The one with the moustache?" Katara's eyes widened as she figured out who she meant.

"You're dating Haru? That's fantastic!" She gave Toph a sisterly hug and Toph couldn't help but hug back. "So, are you going to tell the others?" Just as she said that, Suki walked in.

"Tell the others what, Katara?" Toph smiled as she spoke again.

"Well, I'm dating Haru, from the invasion." Now it was Suki's turn to smile.

"That's great Toph!"

"What's great, Suki?" Sokka had made his way into the kitchen for a snack just as Suki said that.

"Toph's dating Haru, Sokka!" She said happily. Sokka stared in shock and the next thing they knew, he fainted. Just then, Aang walked in and stared at Sokka on the floor in disbelief.

"Hey girls, why did Sokka faint?" Katara couldn't contain her excitement any more.

"Aang, Toph's dating Haru!" Aang looked shocked. He never thought that Toph would want to date someone. It took him a while to recover from the shock.

"Toph's dating?" There was quite a long silence. "Sorry, Toph, It just caught me by surprise. I mean, no offense Toph, but I didn't think you'd date somebody."

"Ahh, that's allright twinkletoes. I was kind of surprised myself, actually."

The next evening, Zuko was on the balcony with Mai. After a long silence, Mai spoke. "Okay Zuko, I came like you said. So, what did you want to ask me?" She asked in her usual dull tone.

"Allright, I might as well say it." He got down on one knee and looked Mai in the eyes. "Mai, ever since I met you, I've been in love with you. We've been together for years so I hope this doesn't surprise you too much. Mai, will you marry me?"

Mai gasped and an awkward silence came over the two. "Zuko," she said at last. Before Zuko could do anything else, Mai pulled him into a long kiss. When they finally broke, Zuko was speechless. "Of course I'll marry you Zuko. I wouldn't marry anyone other than you."

"Really?" Mai nodded. "That's great!" Again, their lips met in a long kiss.

Finally, after a long week of being together, the reunion came to an end. Nobody wanted to leave, but Zuko had to return to the palace. Being the fire lord, he still had his duty to do for his country. And Aang had to leave as well. From what Zuko had said, a band of slave traders were kidnapping many people in the fire nation capital. A matter that clearly needed the Avatar's attention. Katara couldn't stand to be apart from her husband. "Let me go with you Aang, please," she pleaded. Aang smiled and shook his head.

"I want you to come too, Katara. But you heard what Zuko said. Those slave traders have been capturing hundreds of people in the capital; I don't want you to be their next target." Katara looked downcast, her eyes glistening with tears. Aang smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry; I'll be home before you know it. And besides, you could stay with Sokka and Suki on Kyoshi until I come back."

"Actually Aang, I think we'll stay with Katara," Sokka said. The couple turned at the sound of Sokka's voice. "Suki and I are moving to the southern earthkingdom where you guys are. This way, we won't be separated." Katara's frown instantly turned to a big smile. She ran into her brother's arms and gave him one of the tightest hugs he'd ever gotten.

"Are you serious, Sokka?" The twenty one year-old warrior nodded. Katara smiled even more. Finally, after six years of being separated, she and her brother would be together again. Aang, Zuko and Iroh climbed on Appa and took off. With the reunion over, the friends all went their separate ways. But now, Sokka and Katara would still be together.

**Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you all liked it. My next story will be out tomorrow, so check back soon!**


End file.
